


Teaser: Untitled Work

by WaywardArrowGurl76



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardArrowGurl76/pseuds/WaywardArrowGurl76
Summary: Just testing this out. Y'all let me know if I should continue.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Teaser: Untitled Work

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome.

Eddie was nursing a vodka cranberry as he waited for Richie to finish his interview and come back out to the bar. He startled, nearly spilling his drink, as a strange man sat down right next to him. He was handsome and blond, with green eyes and had an air about him that said Rich, Big Business. He could have been a CEO or a Wall Street Banker or such. Eddie despised him on sight. 

"Hey, there. What's a cutie like you doing sitting all alone?" The man dropped a hand on Eddie's knee, rubbing it intimately. Eddie forcibly grabbed his hand and removed it, glaring up at the man. The man just laughed as Eddie first twisted and threw his hand aside. "Ohhh, feisty, hmm? On the outside, so prim and proper, bet you're a little wildcat in the sack, am I right, gorgeous?" 

"Fuck off! I'm not here alone and I'm not fucking interested." Eddie drained his glass and signaled for another. The bartender, Max, nodded and set it up. Max put the drink in front of Eddie and made a discreet gesture to a man standing a few feet away. The man nodded and walked away. 

"What I wouldn't give to mess you up just a little bit…" The blond asshole continued, "Shut that pretty, sassy mouth of yours up in all the best ways. You'd be a slut for it, I can tell." He slid his hand onto Eddie's leg again, his thigh, this time and smirked. Eddie shoved him off, wanting to slug him, his fists clenched. "Such fire…You have claws now but I know just how to make you purr like a kitten, sugar." 

"Is that so? Want to read my fortune, too, _sugar_?" A new voice rang out. Eddie looked over and saw his big, beautiful husband standing there, fire shooting out of his lovely blue eyes. Richie's jaw was clenched and he looked all kinds of pissed off. 

"What's it to you, man?" Blondie scoffed, eyeing Richie the way most people eyed a cockroach. 

"What's it to me?" Richie asked, as if musing the question. His voice was deceptively soft, almost sounding calm. "Let me think…oh, right!" Richie grinned, suddenly, and Eddie watched the color drain from the blond man's face as the grin dropped off Richie's face just as suddenly as it appeared. "That's my _husband_ you're groping and propositioning. So you tell me, _man_ , what's it to me?!" Richie grabbed a handful of the guy's suit and lifted him off of his feet. He shoved the guy against the wall. One fist plowed into the guy's face. His agonized cry echoed through the room. Max made another motion to the other guy who was standing at the edge of the bar. Eddie jumped up and put a restraining hand on Richie's thick bicep and put the other on Richie's chest, grounding him. 

"Rich. Let him go. He isn't worth it. Come on, baby." He soothed, his voice soft and calming. "Take me home." 

"Are you okay?" Richie dropped the guy and pulled Eddie a few feet away to look him over. 

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing around with another fic but I'd like feedback.


End file.
